Overbear
by Amai Sora
Summary: Pada dasarnya wanita dan pria itu tidak bisa berteman. Umm, benar kan? Oh really? Tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura/ Spesial for my superhero's birthday, Happy birthday Naruto-kun!


Pada dasarnya wanita dan laki-laki itu tidak bisa berteman. Kecuali, jika keduanya tidak normal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s) fanfic spesial Naruto birthday.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Overbear, October, 10, 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Persahabatan yang sudah terjaga selama hampir sepuluh tahun, antara Sakura dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto benar-benar cemburu. Pasalnya jika hubungan mereka ada masalah, kekasihnya itu selalu mengadu ke sahabat tampannya itu. Eits, selain Sasuke adalah tempat curhat yang baik bagi Sakura, harus Naruto akui ia memang tampan.

Pikirannya yang mengatakan, bisa saja Sasuke akan merebut kekasihnya jika suatu hari ada masalah lagi. Lalu Sasuke akan memberinya solusi untuk berpindah ke lain hati. Siapa yang tahu, kalau Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan dengan Sakura? Walaupun Sakura hanya mengatakan mereka _pure_ sahabat. Rasa cemburu itu tentu ada. Apa Sakura tidak memiliki teman wanita saja untuk berbagi kisahnya?

Tentunya Sakura akan menjawab. "Lagipula, kalau aku bercerita tentang masalah kita dengan teman wanita, mereka pasti akan menyebar ceritaku. Aku tidak mau! Kenapa sih kau ini, Naruto. Tidak usah cemburu dengan Sasuke. Dia sahabatku!"

Oh, ayolah Sakura- _chan_. Naruto ini orangnya sangat pencemburuan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ada kontak pria di ponselnya kecuali Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke pun seharusnya tidak ada di sana.

Lalu, yang membuat Sakura tidak habis pikir karena sifat cemburu Naruto yang berlebihan itu juga berlaku pada sepupu laki-lakinya. Kenapa hanya berfoto bersama di sebuah restoran cepat saji, membuat mereka harus berdebat?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku makan malam kemarin kalau begitu?"

Sakura hanya menghela napas, lagi-lagi kecemburuan yang berlebihan. Bukannya ia ingin bersenang-senang tanpa Naruto. Tapi, tolonglah mengerti. Tidak semua kesenangan yang bisa ia lakukan bersama Naruto, membagi waktunya bersama orang lain juga ia perlukan. "Dia kebetulan berkunjung ke rumah, jadi apa salahnya aku makan malam di luar?"

"Lalu berfoto bersama, seolah kau lebih suka makan malam dengannya." Kalimat Naruto memojokkannya. Seolah ia baru saja makan malam dengan seorang pria selingkuhan.

Mata Sakura menyipit tidak suka. "Ya sudah, lain kali aku akan makan malam tanpa mengambil foto."

"Lalu, membiarkanku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang pergi dengan siapapun."

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Hilang sudah selera makannya saat ini. Padahal ia hanya ingin menuruti permintaan Naruto malam ini. Membuat sebuah acara makan di luar seperti yang dilakukannya bersama Sasori kemarin. "Aku sudah pusing dengan tingkahmu. Kau tahu apa yang temanku katakan tentangmu?"

Naruto tahu Sakura sedang marah. Kalau sudah begini untuk beberapa hari ke depan hubungan mereka akan mengambang. Tentu saja yang akan meminta maaf duluan adalah dirinya. Karena jelas semua masalah ini berakar dari dirinya.

"Kau berlebihan Naruto, aku capek. Temanku pun sudah kesal denganmu. Apalagi Sasuke mendengar ini. Dia akan—"

"Sudah kuduga dari awal, kau memang tertarik dengan Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura ternganga, kalau saja ini adalah gambaran di anime, mungkin sudah ada urat-urat yang menyembul berwarna merah di dahinya. "Kau!" Sakura menunjuk tidak percaya. Kekasihnya sendiri tidak pernah percaya padanya selama ini. Cemburu, cemburu, cemburu. Ia juga cemburu ketika Naruto harus keluar kota karena dinas dengan rekan wanita. Tapi, ia selalu berpikir _positif_. Dan tidak berlebihan seperti pria itu.

Sementara Naruto selalu menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan tentangnya. Berselingkuh dengan Sasuke-lah, lebih suka keluar dengan kakak sepupu-lah, bahkan karena lama membalas pesan saja dikiranya sedang _chating_ dengan orang lain.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Naruto." Sakura akhirnya memantapkan hatinya dengan beberapa kali pikiran persetujuan secara cepat. "Lebih baik kita putus saja."

"Tidak bisa!" Mata Naruto melebar mendengar itu, kemudian ia berdiri dan meraih lengan Sakura. "Jangan katakan itu, aku mohon jangan!"

Sakura selalu tidak bisa mengatakan itu sebenarnya. Ia sudah terlampau mencintai kekasihnya, sudah hampir dua tahun mereka bersama. Dan untuk melalui waktu dua tahun itu tidaklah mudah. Sakura harus bersabar dengan segala kecemburuan yang berlebihan, bertengkar, berbaikan berkali-kali. Ia juga bukan tipe wanita yang suka berganti pasangan. Ibaratnya suka mengganti _handphone_ , semua itu tidaklah mudah.

Benar-benar dramatis, mereka juga tidak menyadari sedang berada dimana sekarang. Benar-benar tidak peduli dengan beberapa mata yang tertarik dengan adegan itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang dari awal, jangan pernah ada kata putus diantara kita?"

Sakura membuang mukanya. Ia tidak bisa menatap mata Naruto. Hatinya sedang kesal. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki bodoh itu bisa memegang hatinya. "Kalau begitu tidak usah berlebihan seperti ini!"

Naruto mencoba menghela napas pelan, menstabilkan pikirannya yang mendadak kalut. Andai saja bisa bertukar hati pada Sakura. Ia ingin melakukan itu, dan menunjukan sikap cemburuannya yang benar-benar tidak terkendali.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali duduk berhadapan, sedang tangan Naruto masih tetap menggenggamnya, seolah sangat takut barang sebentar saja jika ia melepaskannya Sakura akan kabur. "Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Aku juga punya kehidupan lain Naruto, seperti keluar bersama sepupuku Sasori, atau berbicara dengan rekan kerja, semua itu hanya sebatas rekan. Kalau kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau percaya."

"Aku sudah mencobanya untuk berpikir positif, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Naruto berkata jujur.

Sakura meminta Naruto melepaskan tangannya. Wanita itu menariknya lalu berkata lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku minta kau mengintropeksi dirimu beberapa hari ini. Beberapa hari mungkin kita tidak usah bertemu—"

"Sakura?"

Sakura langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dengan satu jemari telunjuknya. "Tolong dengarkan aku." Mata Sakura tidak terlihat main-main. "Aku tidak bisa terus begini Naruto, aku rasa kalau-terus-terusan begini aku akan gila! Aku hanya minta dua hal jika kau ingin tetap berada di sisiku."

Naruto hanya bergeming sesaat. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya akhirnya ia mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa harus bermusuhan dengan Sakura apalagi mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Pertama, aku akan memberimu waktu satu minggu untuk mengintropeksi dirimu sendiri. Silahkan kau berpikir apa sikapmu itu cocok untuku, jika kau mau hubungan ini dilanjutkan. Dalam seminggu itu, jangan pernah menghubungiku dengan cara bagaimanapun." Sakura menjelaskan dengan cepat. Ia tidak suka setengah bicara Naruto memotongya. "Lalu kedua, setelahnya aku akan menemuimu minggu depan, aku akan mengumumkan apakah hubungan kita ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak."

Dahi Naruto mengkerut. Ia tidak setuju. Selama ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun tidak menghubungi Sakura. Hanya sekedar bertegur sapa via ponsel itu sudah menjadi kewajiban. Lalu, sekarang wanita itu meminta waktu seminggu untuk tidak berkomunikasi. Rasanya benar-benar sulit untuk sekedar memenuhi keinginan wanita itu.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya bagaimana?"

Sebagai wanita yang berwibawa tentu Sakura sudah memiliki jawaban jika Naruto tidak menyanggupinya. "Kau akan kehilangan aku selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka di sebuah cafe. Tiga hari tanpa Naruto sedikit membuat Sakura berfikir sendiri, ia memang tidak bisa tanpa pria itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto membuatnya hampir keluar batas kesabaran. Semoga saja ia bisa berubah. Atau kalau-kalau Naruto memilih ingin putus dan berubah pikiran tidak menunggu Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu sudah memiliki jawabannya sendiri.

"Sakura, aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kalian putus?"

Sakura menyipit ke arah Ino. Salah satu teman yang mendukungnya putus adalah wanita berambut pirang panjang ini. Sebenarnya Ino _fifty-fifty_. Tidak terlalu mendukung putus, tapi kalau putus lebih baik. Jika mereka masih bersama juga cukup baik. Dasar wanita yang menyebalkan.

"Aku belum putus, kau ini! Kita lihat saja bagaimana empat hari ke depan." Sakura kembali meminum jus jeruk yang sudah hampir setengah gelas. Duduk di kantin kantor dan bercerita dengan Ino adalah pilihan tepat—sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya dari Naruto.

"Kalau ternyata dia malah memutuskan untuk mencari wanita lain saja, bagaimana?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar itu. Semua kemungkinan terbaik dan terburuk sudah dipikirkannya. Ia tidak mungkin percaya diri Naruto tetap mencintainya atau menunggunya. Hati manusia itu _flexibel_. Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. "Ya sudah, apa boleh buat. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang. Wanita itu harus tegar, jika itu terjadi, aku akan menikmati masa-masa _move on_ kalau begitu."

"Tenang saja, kita akan melakukan perjalanan ke luar kota. Lalu _shopping_ barang diskon. Dan juga aku akan membantumu mencari yang baru."

"Semangat sekali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir empat hari Sakura tidak ada kabar. Ingin rasanya Naruto diam-diam mengintip Sakura ke dalam kantornya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Mengingat Naruto selalu ingin kenal dengan semua rekannya. Tentu saja semua pegawai yang berada di dalam kantor itu akan mengenalinya.

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Semenjak status hubungannya yang mengambang, kini Naruto memiliki hobi baru. Selalu mengecek _handphone_ -nya kalau-kalau ada pesan dari Sakura. Tentu saja kadang rasa harapnya melambung tinggi ketika _handphone_ -nya berdering. Lalu terjatuh lagi saat mengetahui hanya operator yang mengirimkannya pesan. Ini menggelikan.

Sempat terbersit di pikirannya, mungkinkah Sakura tidak pernah mencintainya? Wanita itu sedikitpun tidak cemburu dengan apapun padanya. Sakura terlalu percaya pada Naruto. ini sedikit membuatnya kesal.

Ia sendiri tidak suka untuk berdekatan dengan seorang wanita. Karena dari dalam jati diri Naruto. Saat ia sudah punya pacar, tidak akan ada seorang wanita yang dekat dengannya walau hanya sekedar teman. Tidak.

Karena ia sudah memiliki komitmen, perempuan dan laki-laki tidak bisa menjadi teman. Kecuali mereka berdua tidak normal titik.

Ada tiga hari lagi sampai waktu itu tiba. Sampai ia harus benar-benar mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Mengikatnya di dalam hati hingga ia tidak bisa pergi.

.

.

.

"Oh, ya ampun, Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka seleramu yang _chibi-chibi_."

Dibilang seperti itu. Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahu. "Ia berbeda."

Sakura terkikik lalu mengembalikan sebuah foto yang dilihatnya dengan seksama. foto seorang gadis yang kelihatannya masih sangat muda, berambut _indigo_ , memiliki portur tubuh mungil, kelihatan cukup baik. Mungkin bisa berteman baik dengan Sakura. Dan juga masih kuliah kata Sasuke.

"Jadi, dia masih terlalu muda? Jangan suka menggodanya kalau begitu." Sakura memasukan kue apel ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan puas. Tidak menyangka saja sore ini mendadak Sasuke mengajaknya _nongkrong_ di salah satu cafe hanya untuk memberitahunya sekarang ia punya pacar.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah, habis kau terlalu tampan. Tidak mungkin saja ia tidak tergoda."

"Menurutmu dia akan tergoda?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring. "Omong-omong bagaimana soal pacarmu?"

"Tumben sekali kau tertarik dengannya."

"Mungkin karena kau sedang mengandung anaknya?"

Sakura menarik senyumnya. Tentu saja hal sekecil inipun Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya. Apa sih yang tidak Sasuke ketahui? Dan lupakan tentang perkataan Naruto yang bilang: sejatinya perempuan dan laki-laki tidak bisa berteman. Buktinya mereka bisa.

"Apa dia sudah tahu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Belum." Sakura termenung sesaat. "Tentu saja belum ,hubungan kami saja sedang tidak jelas."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau malah memutuskannya kalau kau dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Habis, dia membuat hatiku kesal!"

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu seegois itu."

Sakura melipat tangan di depan dada, bibirnya dikerucutkannya bak anak kecil. "Aku yakin hubungan kami akan baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya dari malam tadi, Sakura sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Naruto besok. Dan siang ini waktu itu tiba, mereka sudah sepakat akan bertemu di cafe tempat mereka bertengkar minggu lalu. Sakura sudah sedikit berdandan lebih _feminim_ dengan memakai _maxidress_. Ia juga menata rambutnya agar kelihatan sedikit rapi. Rasanya benar-benar rindu pada kekasihnya.

Tidak terlalu berlebihan kan, menghukumnya dalam waktu seminggu?

Sakura sudah duduk di sana hampir setengah jam dari waktu janjian. Tapi, hingga detik ini batang hidung Naruto tidak terlihat. Mendadak ia menjadi gelisah. Diliriknya terus jarum jam yang berada di tangannya. Apa mungkin Naruto lupa?

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Segera saja diambilnya _handphone_ -nya untuk menghubungi Naruto. Beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab, hanya diabaikan sampai terputus sendiri. Apa mungkin Naruto sudah bunuh diri?

Beberapa umpatan sudah Sakura simpan untuk memaki sosok laki-laki itu ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke _handphone_ -nya. Sebuah pesan yang benar-benar bodoh.

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi atau mengangkat telponmu. Aku takut ketika bertemu denganmu aku tidak bisa melepasmu. Aku sudah tahu kemungkinan yang terbaik untukmu adalah kita berpisah. Semoga kau bahagia tanpa aku yang selalu mengekangmu. Seharusnya aku sadar itu dari dulu. Maaf kan aku Sakura-chan._

 _Thanks for everything, dear. I really appreciate it._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Paman, aku tambah lagi ramennya."

Sang paman hanya melongo melihat pelanggan setianya hampir menandaskan lima mangkuk ramen berukuran besar. Pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu melirik perut Naruto yang sudah membuncit. Biasanya jika Naruto dalam nafsu besar seperti ini hanya jika ia sedang bahagia, atau bisa juga sedang _strees_.

Ayame—anak dari pemilik kedai ramen meletakkan semangkuk tambahan untuk Naruto. "Selamat menikmati."

"Terimakasih." Naruto memulai suapan dengan sumpitnya saat dirasakannya ada seseorang yang duduk di meja kedai itu—di sampingnya. Beberapa saat Naruto tidak menoleh, sampai seorang itu berujar.

"Paman, aku ingin semangkuk ramen. Seperti biasa tanpa cabai."

Tangan Naruto terhenti. Walau ia sibuk memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Otaknya masih berfungsi untuk mencerna suara siapa yang memesan itu. Suara seorang wanita yang sudah ia tekadkan tidak akan bertemu untuk selamanya.

Naruto menoleh, tidak salah lagi, rambut merah muda itu, serta tekstur wajahnya. "Sakura?"

"Terimakasih." Sakura belum ingin menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia baru merespon Ayame yang memberikannya semangkuk ramen berukuran sedang pesanannya. Sakura mulai memisahkan sumpit yang tersedia menjadi dua bagian, kemudian mulai melahap ramennya. Setelah berlari kesana-kemari cukup menguras tenaganya dan membuatnya lapar.

Naruto masih terperangah. Ada keterkejutan, perasaan aneh, dan bingung karena Sakura seolah tidak mengenalnya. Susah payah Naruto menelan ludah. Ia yakin Sakura sedang marah, tapi ia wanita yang hebat dapat menemukannya di sini.

Akhirnya mangkuk punya Sakura sudah kosong. Sedang Naruto masih menyisakan mi ramennya. Mendadak ia benar-benar sangat kenyang.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan uangku untuk biaya taxi sekitar dua ratus ribu yen. Jadi, kau yang bayar ramenku ya?" Sakura meneguk air mineral yang sudah disediakan Ayame di atas meja. Setelahnya ia mengelap mulut dengan menggunakan tisu.

Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan frustasinya beberapa jam bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu dengan kehadiran sosok wanita yang sangat dicintainya ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melangkah keluar dari hatinya. Tapi, wanita itu kini malah hadir di sini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" Sakura mengulangi kalimatnya. "Tentu saja aku harus kesini."

Naruto masih belum mengerti. "Maksudku kita sudah tidak perlu ketemu lagi. Aku sudah membebaskanmu sekarang, Sakura. Karena aku baru sadar kau terkekang karena aku, kan?"

Sakura melirik paman pemilik kedai ini dan Ayame yang berada di depannya. Mereka cukup penasaran dengan dua pelanggan yang mendadak membahas tentang: membebaskan, terkekang, atau yang lebih menarik hubungan yang sedang rumit.

"Paman, dia tidak menemuiku di tempat janjian. Dia juga tidak mengangkat telponku." Jelas Sakura pada pemilik kedai. "Lalu aku sudah kemari susah payah mencarinya berkeliling, hampir separuh uang yang aku punya hanya untuk membayar taxi, ketika telah sampai di sini, dia malah berkata seperti itu, dia tega sekali, bukan?" Sakura melirik Naruto dari sudut pandanganya. Ternyata tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

Respon pamai pemilik kedai hanya terkekeh. Padahal mereka bukanlah anak muda lagi. Tapi, melihat pertengkaran mereka sangatlah manis. "Sebaiknya kau hargai kekasihmu, Naruto."

Ada semburat merah mendadak muncul di pipi Naruto. "Maafkan aku." Tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk menggaruk lehernya canggung. Tidak semestinya Sakura memberitahu hal ini kepada orang lain. Karena merasa tidak enak untuk mendapat penjelasan dari Sakura di sini (kalau ada kesempatan mungkin bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka) Naruto menariknya keluar kedai setelah membayar pesanan mereka.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam mobil hitam metalik milik Naruto. Sakura bersikap santai seperti biasa setelah duduk di bagian sisi Naruto. Wanita itu malah sempat berkaca melihat penampilannya yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menemukanku di sini." Naruto membuka suara dulu setelah ia benar-benar menutup pintu mobil. "Jadi, aku antarkan pulang sekarang?"

"Ya," Sakura hanya menjawab singkat. Jeda beberapa menit setelah mobil dijalankan. Baru setelah Sakura mendapatkan jawaban yang bagus dari pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya. Ia bisa berkata. "Sebenarnya ada beberapa tempat yang aku perkirakan dapat menemukanmu. Pertama aku ke apartemenmu, kau tidak ada."

Naruto mendengarnya dengan seksama. Kalau-kalau ada suatu kata yang salah ia dengar nanti.

"Lalu kedua aku ke bar tempat biasa kau minum, kau tidak ada. Lalu yang ketiga aku ke danau tempat biasa kau menenangkan diri juga tidak ada." Sakura mendecak kesal sesaat menceritakan kejadian sebelumnya ia sampai kemari. "Dan terakhir di kedai ramen. Kalau di kedai ramen tadi kau tidak ada berarti kita memang bukan jodoh. Aku sudah berniat seperti itu dari tadi, kau tahu?"

"Dan ternyata kau menemukanku?" entah darimana kini Naruto malah mendapatkan kekuatan kembali setelah mendengar kata itu. Naruto meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti di sana. Dengan begini ia bisa menatap Sakura dengan intens. "Ini berarti apa?"

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan selemot itu. "Asal kau tahu aku benar-benar lelah sudah berkeliling dengan taxi." Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran jok mobil itu. "Pikirkan sendiri ini artinya apa!"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak menemuimu tadi dan juga membuatmu jadi lelah." Naruto melebarkan senyumannya. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya begini. Diraihnya tangan Sakura ke dalam genggamannya. "Aku akan berjanji tidak akan seperti kemarin kalau begitu."

"Mau seperti kemarin juga tidak masalah."

Naruto menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kalau aku seperti kemarin pasti akan membuatmu jengkel."

Sakura langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto. Kemudian ia mendesah panjang. "Mau bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa berpisah darimu." Sakura menunduk melirik perutnya yang masih rata. "Bagaimanapun juga ia butuh seorang ayah."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, mencerna perkataan Sakura. "Ma-maksudmu?"

Sakura mengelus perutnya, detik itu juga Naruto langsung menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukkan. "Ya ampun, bahkan hal penting seperti ini aku tidak tahu, sudah berapa bulan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Ehm... dua bulan, mungkin?" Sakura bergumam di dalam dada Naruto.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Sebenarnya ia saja baru mengetahui ini ketika usia kandungannya sudah hampir lima minggu. "Habis, kerjaanmu marah saja beberapa minggu ke belakang, jadi aku hanya bisa memberitahu Sasuke dulu kabar bahagia ini."

Mendengar itu raut wajah Naruto mendadak berubah menegang. Sakura menyadarinya dari remasan pelukan Naruto yang mengeras. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya untuk memastikan ayah dari cabang bayinya. Tuh kan, mulai lagi sifat cemburuannya.

Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya, mencium sekilas bibir Naruto. "Katanya tidak akan cemburu lagi?"

Setelah emosi Naruto cukup reda karena mendapat sebuah ciuman, ia berbicara dengan ide baru di kepalanya. "Sepertinya sangat susah menghilangkan sikap cemburu itu."

Alis sebelah kiri Sakura terangkat sebagai respon.

"Kecuali jika setiap kali aku mendapatkan ciuman, saat kau satu kali membuat aku cemburu."

Sakura ingin menarik tubuhnya, karena mendadak wajahnya memanas. Terlambat, Naruto malah menahannya tetap berada di dalam pelukkannya. "Mungkin lebih dari satu?"

"Err..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author pov.**

Happy birthday my superhero! Aduh, tema fanficnya gak ada ulangtahun gitu emang, abis imajinasi sudah mentok hanya punya ide ini oTL.

Aku gak bisa berdoa untuk ulangtahun Naruto kali ini. Hanya berharap untuk kuat aja ketika The Movie Boruto nanti akan rilis di setiap bioskop. Aku dan temen udah janjian siap-siap nonton nanti. Hahaha kami udah sepakat gak ngedumel dan teriak kayak orang kubu gitu. hahaha

Jangan lupa review ya my readers :D


End file.
